Ask, thou shall recieve a witty answer!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: Yet another questionaire type story featuring my OC Tatyana Prime from Meet the Cousin...if you haven't read that yet, you may want too! And featuring Sam, other humans, and Autobots! This shall be fun!
1. Chapter 1

I am once again following the trend!!

Questions!!  
Featuring my OC Tai, Sam, various other humans, and of course, the Autobots!!

This should be entertaining to do!

Rating, T, to be safe! And also, due to Tai's potty mouth and perverted mind!

Enjoy everyone!

--------

Chapter 1

---------

Tai: Yo, yo, yiggity, yo! Tatyana Topaz Prime here to answer your ever amazing questions! And here to help me is my very ever loving Sparkmate, Jazz.

Jazz: What up? (He smirks and places Tai on his shoulder.) Like she said, we are here to answer any question you humans come up with.

Tai: (Flicks him on the side of the head.) But most unfortunately, we cannot answer any questions at this present time.

Jazz: (With a raised optic ridge.) Why are you talking so officially?

Tai: Because I can and it's damn funny! But anyway, all you need to do is click that little button down there and send us a question and we will ecstatically happy to answer it!

Jazz: (with a nod and a smirk.) What she said.

----------

**Author's note:** Send a question, thou shall receive a very witty answer!!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ask, thou shall receive a witty answer!  
By Tatyana Witwicky

(Firefly is not mine, she belongs to the awesome author, Ironhideforver!!

---------

Chapter 2

----------

Tai: Hello everybody!! Thank you for all the questions!

Jazz: Only she would be this excited...(chuckles)

Tai: Oh shut up! Anyway, onto question numero uno from...(checks the screen) Rainspiral!

**Hi I am Rainspiral I got two quick questions.**  
**Jazz:**  
**What is your favorite music?**  
**Tai:**  
**If you had to paint the entire base one color what would it be? And the Decepticon base to while we are at **it.

Jazz: Oh wow! Let's see...I like all kinds o' music, but my top two favorite genres would be...Rap...

Tai: (mumbling) No big shock there...

Jazz: (pokes her in the side, causing her to giggle.) And, believe it or no', I think the Moldy Peaches are slaggin' awesome! (Goes off, singing 'Nobody else but you' to himself.)

Tai: (laughs at her sparkmates goofyness, then laughs hysterically at her question.) The ENTIRE base? Oh man, the possibilities are endless! But my number one color choice for the Autobot base would be something along the lines of yellow, but if I did, Sunny would get a big head and let's face it, he doesn't need his ego anymore then he already does...

Jazz: (laughing hysterically.) Hey, that's what she said...

Sunny: (from the distance) I heard that, you fragger!

Tai: (calling while laughing herself.) Love ya, Sunny! Anywho, and as for the Decepticon base, I would choose a color that would make them all go crazy and glitch out...Pink is known to do that!

Jazz: (giving her a interested look.) Really?

Tai: Oh yeah! Okay next question is from...(checks screen and bursts out laughing)...awesome!! Ironhide and Firefly!

Jazz: Oh yea, this shoul' be good!

**Firefly: Hi Jazz and Tai!!**  
**Ironhide: Yes, hello you two, me and my daughter want to ask you a few questions**  
**Firefly: Uh huh and father, you may ask the first question**  
**Ironhide: Alright Firefly, Jazz, how is it being Tai's sparkmate?**  
**Firefly: And Tai, what's your favorite thing to do? And have you ever pranked my father?**  
**Ironhide: *Shakes head and is about to say something***  
**Firefly: *Interrupts Ironhide* Father, it's a question for Tai**  
**Ironhide: *Sighs* Alright, alright**  
**Firefly: See ya Tai, see ya Jazz**

Tai: Hi Firefly!!! (waves excitedly)

Jazz: (smiling dreamily.) It is incredible, fun, never dull, and simply the best decision I ever made.

Tai: (Blushing) Aww Jazzy wazzy, you are the sweetest!

Jazz: (lowers his head and gives her a kiss.)

Tai: (pretends to be grossed out.) Eww...kissing! Just joking! what do I like to do? Hmm...a number of things...watch movies, play with Sparrow, make out with Jazz, hang with the Lambo twins, hang with my dad, shoot with ol' Hidey, read manga, watch movies, run, play video games, and so many other things!

Jazz: (smirking.) She 'as a long list of hobbies!

Tai: And have I pranked your Dad? Ohh a number of times! Wait, wait, wait! Is he still mad about the cereal in his recharge berth? I told him that Sunny told me to do it!

Sunny: (Again, from the other room.) Did not!

Tai: (rolls her eye and optic.) Did too, you liar!

Sunny: I will deny it until I stop breathing!

Tai: You don't have lungs!!

Sunny: I can get some!!

Tai: From where?! The All-night Lung store!?

Jazz: (covering her mouth with a claw) Movin' on!

Tai: Sorry, sorry! (smiles sheepishly) The next question is from the lovely, Saphireblu987!

**Does your size difference ever get in the way of personal things or whatever may pop up?? =]**

Jazz: It can! I am always, and I mean, always terrified of crushin' her when I try to hug her...

Tai: (patting him on the leg) Luckily, though he hasn't! But yes, it can get in the way but we make it work and so far, it's going excellently! Next question is...Ooh! It's just for me! From Ice around the Moon!

**Hey Tai! This questions for you!!**

**If you could be a car, what kind would you be, and why?**

Tai: Oh that is an awesome question! And I have an awesome answer! I would have to say, a 2009 Sublime green Saturn sky. Why you may ask? Because it is very peppy, it's small like moi, and it just looks cool!

Jazz: (day dreaming of femme Tai with a green paint job, going off into his happy place.)

Tai: (laughing slightly) Jazz, wake up, time for school!

Jazz: (snapping out of it) Oh sorry, dozed off there..

Tai: (laughing hard now) Uh-huh...moving on...the next question is from The Pumpkin Guardian.

**Hi Tai! A quick question for your dad, what are his thoughts on the SamxOptimus pairings? And Jazz, who is your favorite music artist?**

Tai: (laughing hysterically, which causes Optimus to poke his head in)

Optimus: What is so funny, sweetheart?

Tai: (gasping from laughing) Look at the question and you will see why I am laughing!

Optimus: (Kneels down and reads the said question and backs away after he is done) No, no, no, no...(walks out of the room, still saying No over and over.)

Tai: (finally calmed down from her giggles) As you can tell by his reaction, he is incredibly weirded out and slightly frightened..but here is a question? If that ever did happen, what would Sam end up being to me? Would he be my step father? But he is my cousin! Holy titties! It'd be like Jerry Springer!! (Tai goes off into the distance, chanting 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!')

Jazz: (laughing) While she is off getting her 'Jerry Beads', I will answer mine! And that is a tough one, but it woul' be the grea' Michael Jackson!'

Tai: (walks back in) Amazing choice! But let us move on to the next question! This next one is from, OHH!! My good friend Riku's music lover!

**If Prowl glitched because of Tai ranting about something she is very passionate about, How would you react, Tai?**

**Also, What is all of yours (Tai, Humans and Autobots) fave kind of Candy/Sugary thing?**

**Also, Last One, EVERYONE'S FAVE TV SHOW?**

Tai: (laughing) If he glitched every time I went off on a rant, he'd be dead! But my reaction would be along the lines of laughing my ass off, and then feel very accomplished...

Jazz: Much to Prowl's dismay...(smirks)

Tai: (nods with a big smile) Oh yes! Now what is my favorite sugary substance? Oh man, so many things...but my top favorite is Otterpops!

Jazz: (shaking his head) She could eat a 'hole box by hersel'...

Tai: (nodding with a proud look)

Jazz: Since Bots can't have sugar, we go for the good ol' fashion high grade!

Tai: You are a very hilarious drunk!

Jazz: (ponders) I don't remember how I ended up duct taped to the ceiling...

Tai: (snickering) My favorite T.V. show...there are so many awesome ones..South  
Park, Simpsons, Family guy, Chowder...and so many others!

Jazz: Anythin' on MTV...or AE...anythin' that actually plays quality shows...

Tai: (gives him the one eyebrow) Uh-huh...didn't I catch you watching Aqua Teen Hunger Force..?

Jazz: (refusing to comment)

Tai: Yup, that's what I thought...anyway, next question is from...Bookworm Gal!

**When will we hear more of your involvement with the events surrounding the Fallen? And how is little Sparrow doing?**

Tai: You will hear very, very soon...believe me, my author is finally getting off her lazy butt and to stop procrastinating!

Jazz: Yay verily!

Tai: (smiling at the thought of her little X-box daughter) She is doing amazing! She is learning how to speak Japanese, draw anime, and to sing! And also she is getting very excited for...(She was about to point to her stomach when Jazz gently stops her)

Jazz: No, don' spoil it!

Tai: Oh, can't say anymore! Moving on!

Jazz: Okay, next question is from...Sailor MSA...she asks,...

**Hey Love, your stuff makes me bust a rib! I have a few questions.**

**1. What makes Optimus glitch.**  
**2. does Jazz listen to J-pop?**  
**Please answer, and Keep on with your rules one! I love that one the most! Thank you!**

Tai: (starting to giggle) Ohh..so many things...most of them involving me and Sam doing something stupid!

Jazz: Tell them that one story!

Tai: Oh the wagon? I simply said that he could clear the wagon just fine on his bike...it was CLEARLY, clearly sarcasm and he just goes for it. Nearly broke his jaw on Dad's foot...I nearly broke a rib laughing!

Jazz: (shaking his head) Ratchet was not happy!

Tai: Aahaha good times! Good times!..(looks at the next question)..J-Pop?

Jazz: No, I do not! I 'ave 'eard of it! Never listened to it...maybe I should...

Tai: Sparrow will probably tell you all about it! Next question is from...Dragon Ruler 06!

**Here's a question and I'm sure everyone wants to know the answer to.**

**We see Barricade on his way to Mission City, but then he disappears. Where did he go? I'm sure many people want to know that since we didn't see him during the battle at Mission City.**

Tai: God, if I know...I didn't even know the guy! (She can hear Barricade grumbling in the background) Oh don't be so bitter! He probably didn't want his paintjob to get scratched!

Jazz:(laughing) Next question befo' he comes in 'ere and throws a gasket, this next one is from...Decepticon is Decepticon...(gives a slight O.o face)

Tai: Don't worry, she's rad!

**LOL! Do you like cheesballs? I guess that can be counted as a question. XD**

Tai:(laughing hysterically) That is an awesome question and I do have an answer! Yes! Yes, I do like Cheesballs! What girl seriously wouldn't like cheesballs in her mouth?

Mikaela and Sam: (from the next room) Hey, that's what she said!!

Prowl: STOP WITH THAT!!

Jazz:(Has his face buried in his servos)

Tai: Let us move on shall we? This next question is from...(squees excitedly)..Fantasyaddict101!!

**1.) Does Optimus have a face fetich?**  
**2.) Does Meggie have a flesh fetish?**  
**3.) Was Starscream actually "relieved to hear of Lord megatron resuRECTION"?**  
**4.) Which Decepticon do you find the smexiest?**  
**5.) If it wasn't Jazz, who would it be?**  
**And finally,**  
**6.) So how's the sex? XD**

Tai:(with wide eyes) Holy crapperdoodles! So many questions! But they are awesome!! Okay first one...I am gonna say no! And I'm gonna stick with that! Because if he does...I really don't want to know! (shudders)

Jazz: (laughing) Second question, woul' not surprise me...not in the least!

Tai: He seems to enjoy grabbing flesh...for question three, if he was, I'd be shocked as hell!

Jazz: (Is about to answer question four when he notices his fule tanks were low.) Hey babe, be righ' back...gotta get some energon...(gives her a kiss and leave the room)

Tai: (smiles at her mates/husbands retreating form, before looking at the question) Hmm...(She makes sure she is out of ear shot to everybody before leaning forward) Barricade...just don't tell anyone I said that...and as for question five, most likely..again...Barricade..

Jazz: (comes back in with a cube of energon) Why are you leaning forward?

Tai: (quickly straightening up) No reason babycakes...and finally, Sex is awesome!! XD

Jazz:(Does a spit take)

Tai: (laughs) Next question is from...Grindor and Breakaway?

**Grindor: It is I, the mighty Grindor! (not Blackout) and here are my questions for you! Tai, can I have a major, non-dying role in meet the Cousin? Please? I won't pwn your Dad...much. I'll even ask Megatron to make his death painless! PLEASE can I have a bigger role, where I don't die? PLEASE? And Jazz, what's your favourite colour?**

**Breakaway: Hey, Tai, what would u say if Megatron, being your uncle, asked for some uncle/niece bonding time, no hostage crap or anything. And Jazz, how does it feel to be a ground-caller? :P**  
**Grindor: Now, send reviews to the Grindor/Jolt questionnaire! plz**

Tai(with a raised eyebrow):I will think about it...but I am not making promises..(sly smirk)

Jazz:(drawing Tai closer to his side) Silver...(It was short and left no room for argument)

Tai (reading the next question with interest) I'd say, 'Sure, what the hell?' He is family..unfortunately and I'd be willing to talk to him at least..just no grabbing my synthetic flesh!

Jazz: (glaring slightly)I 'appen to like it, thanks!

Tai: Before there is a battle of epic proportions, next question! This one is from...Na'vi girl!

**Hey! Na'vi girl here! M' question fer Tai: Do you like the band Linkin Park? And, m' question fer Jazz: What kind of Black Eyed Peas and Flo Rida song's do you like? Hope to get an answer, you lil' douches! XD**

Tai(laughing): Of course! They are badass!! Especially the song New Divide, for some reason, my Dad even likes that song! (starts singing it to herself)

Jazz(himself laughing): Boom boom pow is mah favorite! Flo rida...hmm...Low, cause Tai can really shake it durin' dat song...(pictures Tai shaking her booty and goes off into LaLa land again)

Tai:(poking him in the leg) This next question is from Nanoe!

**Question for Tai! When you guys go hunting down decepticons, do you get in on the action and blast them to the next galaxy? XD**

Tai: Primus's man thong! I wish, but my Dad is way to protective of me! But I will prove myself one of these days! (cackles) Alrighty, next question is from...hahaha Linda Sapphira Witwicky...!

**you're retarded.**  
**ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A CHILD OR WHAT?!**

**PERSONAL QUESTION.**

**are you going to finish the fallen meets cousin by ma b-day?**

Tai: (rolling her optic and eye) You're retarded! (laughs) And that is for me to know, and you to find out...eventually! And yes! Hopefully by then it will be done!

Jazz:(Is still in Lala Land)

Bumblebee(was passing by and poked his head in): What'cha doing?

Tai:(squees excitedly) Bee! (She hugs his leg excitedly) I'm glad to see ya! We are answering questions! And there's one for you! (Bee glances over at Jazz)

Bumblebee: What's wrong with him? (pokes him in the side of the head)

Tai: Daydreaming about my booty! This question is from...Babiebee!

**yo! Its BabieBee! haha So i have a question now! for Bumblebee, Jazz and Tai!  
Bumblebee, why did you pick Sam to be your charge?  
Jazz, how long have you and Tai been together?  
and Tai, lol, so do you like living with the Autobots? Whats it like there? haha thats all i got now! SEE YA PEEPS ^.^**

Bumblbee: Because he is a good kid with a good heart, and something just told me this was the boy I was destined to protect..

Tai: (smiling) Aww..that's sweet! (She glances at Jazz) Jazz...whoo-hoo..wake up!

Jazz(jumps slightly): Huh? Wha?

Tai and Bee: Answer the question!

Jazz: Huh? Oh! Sorry, mah bad! How long have Tai and I been together? Hmm..almost three years now...

Tai: If you want to get technical...2 years and 6 months! And as for my question, never boring! With Wheeljack blowing his lab up almost every other day, Prowl arguing with Dad every minute, the army guys trying to not get stepped on, Sunny and Sides pulling every prank known to man, Mudflap and Skids getting in major trouble every hour, Dad slamming his head into the hanger door causing even more dents...ahahah that to me is a normal household!

Tai: Well that is all for right now folks!!

Bumblebee: Sned more questions!

Jazz: Any question at all!

All three: Until next chapter, adios!!!

-------

Next Chapter will feature Sam, Leo, Miles, and Tai!

And other Autobots of course!!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Questions and answers!

This chapter will feature many more people!

xxx

Chapter 3

xxx

Tai: Holy crap people! I leave for the weekend and come home to 29 unread emails! That is just too radtastic!

Sam: (sitting on Tai's couch) I could hear her squee of happiness half across the base!

Leo:(comes into the room with a pizza box) Who here wants a pizza with every known animal as a topping?

Tai and Sam: ME!

Miles: (noticing it's just them and no Autobot seems to be in sight) Where's the Jazzman?

Tai: (while eating a slice of pizza) Putting Sparrow down for a nap!

Leo, Miles, and Sam: Good luck!

Tai: Onto the questions! this first one is from...MissCrasyaboutfanfics!

Hey there! I'm too lazy to log in but I do have some questions.  
First when is the fic "Guidelines for living with giant robots" going to be updated? That story seriously makes me LOL no matter how many times I read it!

Leo, why did you tase yourself in the groin? Are your really that stupid?

Miles, what happened to you after Sam last talked to you on the phone in the first Transformers movie?

Tai, do you have a robot mode like the character Sari Sumdac does in Transformers Animated? And what would you do if she wound up in your universe?

And now some questions from my OC Peaches:  
Peaches: Hello Tai; MISCrasyaboutfanfics is also doing a questions fic with me, Barricade and Soundwave (Arcee was too but now she's taking a break; read that story to find out why.) but I've got some questions for you and some of the Autobots;  
Tai, can we go shopping sometimes? I finally got my own credit card so you don't have to steal Epps (snickers).

Optimus, have you ever watched Disney animated films?

Jazz, who would win in a fight? You or Soundwave?

For everyone, say you all began bursting into song one day like in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Once more with feeling". What would everyone be singing about besides wanting to find out what's causing it?  
Me: That's all for now; I need to put away clothes today, at least mine if not my siblings'. Tai, you are very lucky to be an only child!  
Both: See you later!

Tai:(giving a O.o look) Holy spamoni! Well, very soon...Prowl is finding more things to bitch and moan about...so very soonly! Haha..Leo...Hahahah!

Leo:(rolling his eyes) I tripped man! You have no idea how painful it is to taze yourself in the nuts...I'll be lucky if I can still have children...

Tai: Maybe it'd be better if there weren't any other Lil'Leo's running around, tazing themselves in the groin..(smiles cheekily when Leo glares at her.)

Miles:(laughing along with Sam.) Trying to figure out what the hell Sam was talking about..(rolls eyes and punches Sam on the shoulder.) But now I know...

All four of them: And knowing...is half the battle.

Tai: (laughing while reading her question) I do have a small robot mode in the making, Ratchet and 'Jack are still working on the kinks. I'd be like, 'Hello my fellow Techno-organic..let us be comrades..' That would..pretty much be it..(shrugs and drinks her slurpee while reading her next question.) Oh hey Peaches! Totally! That would be awesome! And I'm sure Bobby would be very happy...he was so pissed at me..'

Epps: (from the other room.) You damn right I was pissed!

Tai: (yelling) Would you get over it? I paid you back! And you should be thanking me! Your credit score went through the roof!

Optimus: (steps into the room carefully when he hears all the yelling.) What is going on, sweetheart? Are you still answering questions? (Jazz pokes his head in.)

Tai: (spins in her chair and gives her Dad and Jazz a huge grin.) Yes, we still are! And I'm glad you're here, there are a few questions for you and Jazz and various others! So stay for a bit!

Optimus:(with a fatherly smile.): Alright, what is this question?

Tai: It is from, Miscrazyaboutfanfics and she wants to know if you ever watched Disney animated movies?

Optimus: (chuckling) Of course I have! And they are very entertaining, I quite enjoy them. My personal favorite happens to be Lilo and Stitch.

Tai: Aww...cute! (squees)

Jazz: (laughing) Uhh...hello...(points to himself) this guy...

All four teens: (laughing hysterically.)

Jazz:(indignantly) What?

Tai: Nothin'! And as for the last question, god I don't know..! I never watched Buffy!

Sam: Moving on! The next question is from...garnett Fox

little hey litte ho ^.^ its me garnettfox with the OC's from, my (soon to be posted) transformers fic say hi  
cassie: hi (waves while bouncing in her seat)  
david: hows you?  
garnettfox: we have a few questions also THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR RULES IN MY ONE (glops)  
cassie: (backs away from me) i have a question, what's your opinion on linkin park and superchick? if you've never heard of superchick its a Christian rock band with some deep songs you should check out.  
david: i just want to know how you guys don't go craze with us human (directed at the autobots)  
cassie: OH and we're going to visit a different demotion soon wanna come with?

Tai: I thought you were calling me a little ho for a second there..I was like, 'HEY!' and I am very well, thank you! And you are welcome! And my opinion on Linkin Park is that they are awesome! And I have never heard of Superchick, but I will check them out!

Optimus:(chuckling amusedly) We find the human race very fascinating...not to mention just a little odd, but that's perfectly okay!

Jaz: Life with humans is never dull. (Optimus nods in agreement.)

Leo: Good to know! Next question is from...oh lord...Ironhide...and the gorgeous Firefly!

Ironhide: *Growls* Sunny, you did that?  
Firefly: *Laughs and whispers* Sunny...Run!  
Ironhide: Alright, Jazz, if you prank me again this week, I will show no more mercy  
Firefly: Don't mind my father, Tai, have you ever pranked your father? And what was the best prank you've ever played? And also, are you good friends with the twins?  
Ironhide: Who in the name of Primus likes those two?  
Firefly: *Chuckles* I do father! That's all for now, see ya! *Smiles*

Sunny: (sticks his head in) I didn't think she'd actually do it!

Tai: That just shows how little you know me!

Jazz: (holding his hands up in a surrender motion) Ironhide, I wanna live!

Tai: Of course I have! Ohh man, ummm...OH! That would be when I messed with Prowl's processor! I swear, I didn't mean for him to go completely stupid!

Leo: Although that was hilariously entertaining!

Tai: He still hasn't forgiven me for that! And of course! I adore those twins! The Lambo twins that is! They are seriously like older brothers! So put that in your pipe and smoke it! (laughs like a super villain)

Sam: (laughs at his cousin's weirdness) Okay, the next question is from...Fireforblack and it is for Jazz and Tai-dye.

Heey heey  
Wanna have a cookie :D

Okay Tai, do you have ever pranked Jazz?  
and how many times do you prank someone? o.O  
Jazz, if Tai pranks someone, do you help her? Or does she have to do it with the twins?

*hugs* ;)

Tai Sweet! Thank you! I would love a cookie! And yes, yes I have! That was a epicly awesome one I did a while back! And I believe one week, I think I pranked Prowl almost 20 times...I think...Sunny and Sides were incredibly impressed and slightly frightened..

Jazz:(chuckling) Oh poor Prowler...and as fo' my question, depends on who it is...if it's Mudflap or Skids, then yeah, I'll help...but if it's someone like Optimus, Ratchet, or 'Hide...No! (laughs) I wanna stay on their good side!

Optimus:(looking at him with a raised optic ridge)

Miles: God, I love it here! Alright, next question is from the lovely The Unbelievable!

Hi! I'm the Unbelievable, though sometimes people can believe the crap I say and junk. anyway...

Question for your cuz Sam: when you temporarily died and met the ancient Primes, what was the first thought that came to your mind?

And Tai: ...u know you did just kind of spoiled the surprise to those that could see the hint, right?

Sam: Hmm..my first thought was along the lines of..'Damn, I'm dead!' and then followed by, 'Wow! there's a robot heaven!' And yeah, Tai! You just totally did!

Tai: (slams her head on the keyboard)

Optimus: You did what?

Tai: Nothing! Moving on! The next question is from...Rainspiral! Sweet!

Hi me again. And I have questions that demand an answer! Mostly cause they won't leave me alone.  
1. What is the greatest prank ever pulled on Galloway? *not necessarily you pulling it just the best one.*  
2. What is Ironhide's shooting record for Wii Play if he has ever done it?  
3. Who is the best at video games?  
4. Who has the greatest glitch reaction of all time? (as in what happened when they were told)  
5. What was the greatest prank ever pulled by any one on base.  
6. When trying to flirt with Tai what was the most idiotic thing Jazz has ever done?  
7. What does Jazz do when any one flirts with Tai, if they manage to survive her wrath?  
8. Do the Autobots do anything like a family game or tv or movie night? If so how often?  
9. What caused the biggest explosion ever to happen in Wheeljacks lab?  
10 Does anyone watch Mythbusters on the base? If so how many people try it at home?  
11. Who had the greatest Bad ** moment when fighting Decepticons?  
12. You keep hinting at it, but Tai is pregnant is she not?  
13. If she is pregnant can I suggest a name? :D

Tai: Ohhh! (claps her hands excitedly) I love answering questions like these! And as for the first ones, probably the blowing up of his mercedes...that wasn't my fault! Ironhide over reacted and blew it up!

Miles: Didn't it have a decepticon sticker on it? Made by you?

Tai: (shifts her eyes back and forth)...Anywho, that I do not know...but I am guessing not very good, he has no idea how to work a wii-mote..

Sam: Which is highly hilarious, considering he is a super advanced ass-kicking robot!

Leo: The best is a tie between Sunny, Sides, and Tai..we can't decide who's the best until someone beats Sunny at Mario Kart..

Tai: I am determined to beat him! (shakes her fist)

Sunny: (again shouting from the other room) Good luck, bitch!

Optimus: Sunstreaker!

Sunny: Sorry boss!

Sam:(thinking hard) Hmm...most likely Ratchet when he found the condom on his head...

Tai:(starts laughing to herself, hard.) Haha..I remember that...Oh man, greatest prank...OH! Leo and Maggie hacked into Prowl's processor while he was recharging and made him go a little nutty...

Leo:(laughing to himself) The song he sang was funny!

Tai:(laughing hysterically at Leo's statement and the next question) I remember a really funny one!

Jazz: (hiding his face in Prime's shoulder, much to the leader's amusement) Must you tell this one?

Tai: Of course, babycakes! Probably when we were in the medbay and he was trying to be all smooth and jive talking...and he ended up knocking over almost everything in there..

Sam: It was like a domino effect...it was quite amazing...not to mention incredibly funny!

Tai: Ratchet was slightly impressed, but that quickly turned into murderous rage...

Everyone laughing at Jazz's expense.

Tai: Family night? Oh yeah, it is so much fun! Dad really likes Wii sports, he will brag to anyone who will listen about how he is Pro at Wii bowling!

Optimus:(somewhat sheepishly) Well, I do not mean to brag...'

Tai: Go right ahead, Dad...you are entitled! I think we try to do a family thing every other day..but then Decepticons decide to kick in adn then we have to put it off for weeks at a time..

Miles: Oh god, biggest explosion? Which one? (He laughs.)

Tai: That would probably would be the time he discovered gasoline and electricity are a very bad combo, that one actually made the whole base shake...glad I wasn't helping him that day..

Sam: (laughing) Wheeljack and his exploding appendages!

Tai: Like you and your bleeding anus? (She smirks.)

Sam:(gives her a glare) No comment..

Tai:(slapping a hand to her afce when she reads the next question) Oh god, Mythbusters...anyine who values their lives, wear protective gear before heading into NEST.

Sam: Always sleep with one eye open...

Miles: Never give Wheeljack any ideas..

Leo: Most importantly...maybe it'd be best if humans left base for a while..

All four teenagers answer at the same time: Ironhide...

Tai:(smirking)No comment...and I ain't talking! Moving on!

Optimus: We are going to have a little chat later, my darling daughter...this next question is from Rosegrl234..and she asks..

Oh! This looks like fun! :P

So, Tai/ Jazz: Do you guys celebrate anniversaries? And if so, what do you guys do?  
(BTDubs: I happen to think you guys are just the CUTEST couple! :D)

Also, it seemed like your dad (Optimus) handled the two of you going out pretty well. Was there ever a point in time where he freaked out about it?

Stay cool!  
-Rose

Tai:(with a goofy smile of some kind.) Yes...we do..he takes me on a long romantic drive to the country side to look at the stars..then he plays nice music..it is hard to teach a giant robot to slow dance...

Jazz: (smiling affectionately at his sparkmate)

Tai: As for my Dad handling it, he handled better than I thought he would, Jazz is still alive, isn't he?

Jazz: (laughing nervously while trying to avoid Prime's small glare.)

Leo: Moving on, question...I forgot what number we're on, from..Riku's music lover...

YO! WHAT'S UP PPLS? I GOT A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YA! =D

FIRST AND SECOND ONE IS FOR ALL OF YOU! 1. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITEST PRANK YOU EVER PULLED...EVER?

2. EVER BEEN TO MAGIC MOUNTAIN? AND IF SO, WHAT RIDES WOULD YOU RECOMMEND, CAUSE I'M GOING THERE TWO TIMES THIS YEAR, FIRST TIME IS THIS UPCOMING MONDAY, THEN THE NEXT TIME IS NEXT MONTH.

THIRD QUESTION IS FOR MILES AND LEO. 3. WERE YOU TWO DROPPED ON YOUR HEADS WHEN YOU WERE BABIES?

AND THE FOURTH ONE IS FOR TAI AND SAM. 4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE MEMORY TOGETHER?

WELL, I GUESS THAT'S IT FOR ME! LATER PEEPS! 8D

~RIKU'S MUSIC LOVER~

P.S. I'M KINDA ADDICTED TO THE CAPS RIGHT NOW...XD

Tai: (Tapping her chin and trying to think of something.) That is a good question, and I gotta say, anything that involves Prowl and lots of car paint..

Prowl:(Shouting from the next room) It was YOU who painted 'The Pimp mobile' on my side paneling!

Tai: (Yelling back at the top of her lungs.) You can't prove that!

Sam tries talking while laughing. 'Can't say that I have, dude..but have tons of fun!' He then loses the battle with trying not to laugh, as he reads over the question for his two friends.

Leo and Miles just growl and point to one another, avoiding eye contact.

After reading the forth question Tai and Sam give each other a brother/sister look of super kawaii-ness. 'Let me think, whats a good one?'

Sam then suddenly exclaims loudly when a memory hits him. 'My personal favortie was when we were in Kindergarten, and Trent was picking on me. He pushed me, took my lunch money, and kicked sand in my face. And me being five at the tim, started crying hysterically. Then Tai came over, demanded that he give me my money back, and then punched him dead in the face. Gave him a bloody nose.'

Tai smiles at the memory of her first detention. 'Ah yes, good times.' She pushes Sam's head affectionately, and reads the next question in excitement. 'Next question is from Linda Saphirra Witwicky...'

so... this is a question for leo.

why do you hate it when the twins talk in your ear?

and why were you screaming like a big pissy baby in egypt?

i'm scared to even look at you now!

pussy...

Tai then starts to laugh so hard, she falls out of her chair while Leo does not look amused. 'Dude, I love her! Go on Leo, answer!'

Leo grumbles unhappily. 'For the record, something about a giant metal alien talking so close, freaks me out...don't know why, it just does..' He then leans forward and glares at the screen. 'And for the record, we were getting shot at and an even bigger metal alien was vaccuming everything up, so DON'T CALL ME A PISSY BABY WHEN I HAD GOOD REASON TO BE, DAMMIT!'

Tai and Sam hold him back as he tries to lunge at the screen. 'Whoa, down boy!' Tai flashes a tazor at him, causing him to hide behind Miles in a panic. 'Sorry, calm now...put that away, put it away!'

'Okay, moving on now!' Miles laughed as he read the next question in interest. 'This one is from Kali Yugah and she asks the following...'

ok ok ok here are my questions!

1. tai if you could imagine jazz as a human what would he look like? (GIMMIE THE DETAILS WOMAN!) *ops soz my other half broke free and she is a diehard fan of jazz*

2. miles ... ... ... WHY THE HELL WERN'T YOU IN THE SECOND MOVIE?

3. Sam and Mickie was it embarrassing to hear Ratchet the Hatchet say that he could tell that sam wanted to mate with you?

4. Ironhide how good are you with your shooting? because my other half is demanding for me to haul my ass over to the base and steal jazz away from tai!

*WARNING FOAMING JAZZ FANGIRL ON ROUTE. PANIC AND SCREAM LIKE BABIES. REPEAT PANIC AND SCREAM LIKE BABIES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HIDE!*

Tai smiles excitedly at her question and claps her hands gleefully. 'Hmm...let me think, a combination of Darius McCrary and Malcolm Jamal-Warner..' She then goes off into Lala land, imagining the sexyness.

Miles raises an eyebrow. 'While she's off in her own little world, which is probably freaky, I will answer mine..Dude, where was I?'  
Sam shrugged. 'Don't ask me, I was trying not to get killed, but then I failed, but then I came back, so I succeeded..'

Miles gave him a blank look. 'What?'

'Nothin'!' Sam laughed.

Just them, Ironhide stuck his giant head in, looking around. 'What is going on in here? What're you two doing in here?' Optimus and Jazz simply smiled an dpointed at the computer screen.

Sam looked up in excitement. 'Ironhide, glad you're here! We are answering questions and there's one for you...'

'Wait, dude, there's one for..'

'MOVING ON!' Sam exclaimed.

Ironhide shook his head as he read his question. 'You wish to steal Jazz away from Tai?'

That little statement snapped Tai out of her dream like state and she stands up in a fit of rage. 'Oh hell no, girl! You try to steal my mech away from me, I will so go trailer park on your ass!'

'Whoa, whoa..Tai, down girl, down..' Jazz picks her up in his hand.

'Just so you know, Miss Yugah, my aim is getting better every day.' He then leant forward to the screen. 'I wouldn't try it, but that's just me.'

'Let us move on, shall we?' Optimus suggested. 'This next one is for you, Tatyana, from Crystallized fox.'

'Ohh, it's just for me!' Tai read it, then burst out laughing hysterically.

Tai: Have you ever painted Sunny pink with rainbows? if not can you?

'I have not, and yes, yes I can..' She drums her fingers together and gives out a evil laugh. 'Next question is from Na'vi Girl and she asks...'

Awesome! New Divide is one of my favourite Linkin Park song's too! And so is Boom Boom Pow and Low! AWESOME!

And i have another question, for all of the bots, but especially for you Tai, Jazz, Sam and Bee: Do you think me (Patricia...read about me in my story...next update 's on the way!) could meet you all? It would be so awesome! If you would allow it then i will need to decide which one of my bro's (technically speaking) could come with me: Starscream or Wasp. Don't worry about Screamy! He's good now! Really good! (Hope that you will read ALL of my question... The last part too!) ^_^ Hope to get an answer again! See you soon (hopefully)! XD Your true friend Na'vi girl (You can call me Patricia...or Pat for short, 'kay?) ^_^

Tai raises an eyebrow at the thought of Starscream being good. 'Sure, hell yeah! Bring everybody! But make sure the Dorito of Doom behaves himself!'

Jazz and Optimus chuckle at Starscream's new name. 'That is never going to get old..' Jazz chokes out, covering his face with his servo.

Tai then yawns loudly and cracks her neck. 'Well, everyone, I am about questioned out for this chapter! For the other questions, we will get to them as soon as we can!'

Leo nods. 'Ya'll know the drill, send us questions...'

Everyone chimes in, much to Tai's delight. 'Thou shall recieve a witty answer!'

xxx

Okay! i know there were tons more questions!  
But I will get to them in the next chapter!

Next chapter, Barricade and the Lambo twins join in!

Peace!

Review!


End file.
